Love for Dimensional Counterparts (Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle vs Sobek)
Weevil and Rex were seen in hospital beds alongside Shima “Koga we’re sorry.” Weevil apologized. “He was just way too strong for us.”Rex Raptor told him. “Hang in there you 2.” Koga told them. “1st Shima, now Weevil and Rex, this is getting out of hand.” General Zack Kendo says. “I regret to inform you that Weevil and Rex broke every bone in their body, so they’ll have to sit out the rest of this war.” A medical droid informed. “No don’t do this!” Weevil begged. “We can still fight!” Rex shouted as he and Weevil tried to get up, but only to feel more pain. “Take a easy you 2, you need your rest.” Mai told them with a disappointed look on her beautiful face. “You’re right, we‘re in no condition to fight anymore.” Both Weevil and Rex told them. “I’m glad you 2 are here, because I need some company, since my duel with the General, it’s been lonely here for me.” Shima told them as everyone exited the infirmary. “We must be cautious on what might happen.” Koga told everyone. “I always thought those 2 were cramming our style.” Alister mentions. “Weevil and Rex were our allies, we must respect them, even though I feel guilty for what I used them for.” Dartz informed everyone. “Sorry everyone, please forgive me.” Alister apologizes as he bows. “We gotta think of our next move.” Serena Tsukino says. “I agree my princess, Commander Sobek could come back and challenge 1 or 2 of us.” Raye says. “Whatever happens, we can’t give up.” Ash tells them as everyone nods. “Stay focused and be prepared.” Koga tells everyone. “I’m ready for anything!” Yuma shouts with excitement “Then prepare to face the power of an elite member!” A voice shouts as everyone looks around. “Who’s there!? Show yourself!” Koga demands. “As you wish.” The voice says as the owner reveals himself, it was Commander Sobek “Why are you here!? What do you want!?” Koga asks demanding to know. “I’m here to select my next opponent.” Commander Sobek answered. “You found him, I accept your challenge.” Sylvio gladly says. “Sylvio Sawatari? Don’t make me laugh!” Commander Sobek tells him. “Why not? We defeated and scared off your whole entire army, what makes you any better?” Sylvio asks “Sylvio did you forget? He defeated Weevil and Rex, then he put them in the infirmary.” Blair reminds him “And it’s far worse than when I put Yuma and Shark in the hospital that day.” Mizar tells him. “Wait a second, that was you who put my little brother in the hospital that time!? If thats true, I’LL PUT YOU IN THE INFIRMARY!!!” Kari yelled angrily as she was gonna hurt Mizar, but Rio blocked her path. “Rio, step out of the way!“ Kari ordered. “I know Mizar is to blame, but he changed after Don Thousand was destroyed, I promise no harm will come to Yuma, you have my word, just as you ordered.” Rio assures Kari “Mizar is under my protection Kari Tsukumo, as are you.” Koga informs her. “Yuma, whatever happens, please be safe.” Kari tells him. “You must support me, and I’ll do what I must.” Yuma tells Kari as she smiles and gives Yuma a hug and kiss. “Aw ain’t that sweet, anyway back to where I was, I already selected my next opponents, you 2.” Commander Sobek points to Yuya and Zuzu. “You mean us? You’re on!“ Both Yuya and Zuzu accepted. “I’ll be waiting at the Jungle Zone.” Commander Sobek tells them as he disappears through an Overlay Network. “I’ll be wishing you 2 good luck, same with the rest of us.” Koga tells them. “Make us proud, because I’m sure the Zenovian Militia would be as well, speaking of the Zenovian Militia, they’re gonna aid us in this war in the Shadow Realm.” Admiral Monica tells them. “We’ll do our best to win.” Yuya tells them. “Everything will be fine.” Zuzu tells them. “Jadeite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite once thought as you do when they were my knights, that was until Queen Beryl killed them and revived them as her servants.” Darien explains. “What can be done honey bunchkins? The past is the past is it not?” Serena Tsukino asked. “It doesn’t have to be, there’s word going on that Zoisite, Nephrite, and Kunzite have been brought back to life, they’re currently searching for Jadeite, who’s still in an eternal sleep.” Koga tells her. “Zoisite was my lover.” Amy mentions “Mine was Jadeite.” Raye mentions “Nephrite was mine.” Lita mentions “I had Kunzite.” Mina mentions “You guys sure you want them back? I get that Queen Beryl has no use for them anymore, but they could be turned.” Serena tells them. “I’ll take responsibility for them.” Darien assures her. “Same with us our princess.” Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina bow. “Fine, when I see them, I would like a talk with them.” Serena says as her friends and boyfriend nods. Yuya and Zuzu got on board the gunship off to the Jungle Zone. (Then Yuya and Zuzu's troopers walk onto the scene) Melody: Sir! We wish to go with our commanders Requiem: Yes! we wish to aid our generals White: So can you send us with our generals? Belle: Please General? Koga: Very well, you eight troopers can go with them. (the eight troopers nod at the time sage as they leave with Yuya and Zuzu to board a gunship, Koga then turns to Moon Shadow and Kaze) Koga: Moon Shadow, Kaze, follow their gunship to the jungle zone and make sure to stay out of sight Moon Shadow and Kaze: Understood (Kaze and Moon Shadow secretly got on board, then the gunship flew off to the jungle zone) Yuya: This is gonna be a tough challenge Zuzu. Zuzu: I know, I hope we don’t end up like Weevil and Rex. (Yuya and Zuzu’s counterparts appeared beside them as ghosts) Yuri: You 2 will do fine. Celina: We believe in you. Yugo: We have no doubt you 2 can win. Rin: Do your best. Yuto: Fight with honor. Lulu: Have fun out there. Yuya and Zuzu: Thanks you guys, we feel better now. The gunship has made its way to the Jungle Zone, next the gunship landed, then Yuya and Zuzu got off to explore the Jungle Zone to find Commander Sobek. “We must stay strong and not let what happened to Weevil and Rex, happen to us.” Yuya says. “I agree, glad I’ve been training a whole lot since you and Declan disappeared into the future.” Zuzu smiles. “Ah, Yuya Sakaki and Zuzu Boyle, glad you can be here, congratulations on defeating my whole entire army using Z-ARC’s ace monster, though I never expected Ash Ketchum to use an Ultra Beast to destroy all of Gozaburo Kaiba’s high tech vehicles, I’m gonna have a word with Nezbitt about this!” Commander Sobek shouts looking pissed off. “We defeated your army, and you pay us back by taking out Weevil and Rex! We shall do what they couldn’t!” Both Yuya and Zuzu shouted. “Ah yes, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, the has beens, the former regional champions.” Commander Sobek mocked. “Those 2 were regional champions?” Yuya asked. “Correct.” Commander Sobek answered. “Then why haven’t we heard of them?” Zuzu asked. “Because after they were defeated at Duelist Kingdom by your friends Yugi Muto and Joey Wheeler, they became unknown to the world, they ended up being laughed at, and beaten up, no one cared for them anymore, all everyone cared for in that time was Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba, and sometimes Joey Wheeler.” Commander Sobek answered. “YugI Muto has always been famous in every era.” Yuya says. “His legacy will continue on in every era.” Zuzu says. “So what do you say? You 2 ready to duel?” Commander Sobek asked as he activated his duel disk. “You bet.” Both Yuya and Zuzu answered as they activated their duel disks. “LET’S DUEL!!!” Yuya, Zuzu, and Commander Sobek yelled. “I’ll go 1st, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Commander Sobek shouts as he drew 2 cards from his deck. “Next, I summon Mist Valley Thunderbird in Attack Mode!” Commander Sobek summons his monster. “I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.” Commander Sobek ends his turn by placing 1 card facedown. “Its my turn, I activate Pot of Greed, this lets me draw 2 cards!” Yuya shouts as he drew 2 cards from his deck. “Next I activate Harmonic Synchro Fusion!” Yuya shouts as he activated a spell. “Harmonic Synchro Fusion!? Isn’t that the card Sergey Volkov used when he dueled Jack Atlas (ARC-V) back at the Friendship Cup back in New Domino City (ARC-V)!?” Commander Sobek asked. “That’s right. I fuse Performapal Helpprincess and Performapal Odd-Eyes Seer!” Yuya shouts as his 2 monsters went into the colorful swirling portal. “I Fusion Summon! The vicious, voracious, and venomous Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!” Yuya shouts as Yuri’s ace monster appeared on the field. “With the 2nd effect of Harmonic Synchro Fusion, I tune Performapal Miss Director with Performapal Guitartle!” Yuya says as his tuner monster turned into 6 green rings, and his monster turned into 1 mote, then the more went inside the green rings, then the more turned into a bright pillar. “Beat your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I Synchro Summon! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!” Yuya shouts as Yugo‘s ace monster appeared on the field. “Now I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.” Yuya explains as everyone draws until they held 6 cards. “Next I activate Lullaby of Obedience, I can take a high level monster I choose from my opponent, so I’ll be taking Mist Valley Apex Avian!” Yuya says as Commander Sobek gives him the card. “Now I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician, and Scale 8 Black Fang Magician, I’m taking control of this duel starting now!” Yuya places his Pendulum cards in his Pendulum Zone, then his Pendulum monsters appeared on the Pendulum scale. “I’m allowed to summon monsters between levels 2 through 7 all at the same time! Swing far Pendulum, Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action!” Yuya chants as 2 beams come out of the Pendulum Scale. “Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!” Yuya chants as his ace monster appeared on the field. “Flap those wings Mist Valley Apex Avian!” Yuya says as Mist Valley Apex Avian appears on the field. “Now I activate Pendulum Xyz, this lets me use my monsters in the Pendulum Zone for an Xyz summon!” Yuya explains as his 2 monsters in the Pendulum zone turned into streaks of energy, then those streaks went into a swirling portal, then a bright pillar appeared. “Cloaked in Shadows in relentless in its objective, I call upon the most dangerous of dragons! I Xyz summon! Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!” Yuya shouts as Yuto’s ace monster appeared on the field with a roar. “I place 1 card facedown and end my turn.” Yuya says as he placed 1 card facedown. “Wow Yuya, not only were you able to summon the 4 Dimension Dragons, but you were able to take his ace monster and summon it too.” Zuzu smiles as she’s impressed with the one she loves. “I never thought you would take my ace monster away from me, but it’s gonna take more than that to defeat me!” Commander Sobek shouts. “Stop this madness, and standown!“ Both Yuya and Zuzu tell him. “You mistake me for Commander Kain of the Zenovian Militia, all members of the Rainbow Disaster Shadows are pure evil, there’s no good in us.” Commander Sobek explains. “Then we have no choice but to take you down! It’s my turn, I draw, I activate Pot of Greed, it lets me draw 2 cards!” Zuzu says as she draws 2 cards from her deck. “Next I set the Pendulum Scale with Scale 1 Harmony the Melodious Orchestratrice and Scale 9 Symphony the Melodious Orchestratrice!” Zuzu sets her monsters in her Pendulum zone, as her 2 monsters appeared on her Pendulum Scale. “I can summon monsters between levels 2 through 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum summon! Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!” Zuzu shouts as her ace monster appeared out of her Pendulum Zone. “Next I activate Summoning Call, I can summon as many special summoned monsters from my deck and extra deck ignoring their summoning conditions.” Zuzu explains. “Lunalight Cat Dancer!” Zuzu shouts as Celina’s ace monster appeared on the field “Windwitch - Winter Bell!” Zuzu shouts as Rin’s ace monster appeared on the field “Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!” Zuzu shouts as Lulu’s ace monster appeared on the field “Now I activate Overlay Unit Signal! If I summon an Xyz monster from my extra deck ignoring its summoning conditions, I can use as many monsters with the same level as Overlay Units!” Zuzu explains as Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale gains 5 Overlay Units. “Since my Xyz monster gained Overlay Units, it gains 100 attack points for each one!” Zuzu says Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale: (Attack: 0 - 500) “Now I activate Card of Sanctity, this lets us draw until we hold 6 cards in our hands.” Zuzu says as she and Yuya both draw 6 cards. “I end my turn.” Zuzu says “Mist Valley Apex Avian isn’t the only powerful monster I had, it’s my turn, I draw, I summon the Tuner Monster, Mist Valley Soldier!” Commander Sobek summons a tuner. “A tuner monster!?“ Both Yuya and Zuzu shout. “I tune Level 4 Mist Valley Soldier with my Mist Valley Thunderbird!” Commander Sobek declares as his tuner monster turns into 4 green rings, and his monster turns into 3 motes, those motes went inside the green rings, then a bright pillar appeared. “I Synchro summon! Mist Valley Thunder Lord!” Commander Sobek summoned his Synchro monster. “Mist Valley Thunder Lord, attack Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale!” Commander Sobek ordered, then Zuzu grabbed an action card! “I activate the action spell, Battle Change, now your monsters new target is Mist Valley Apex Avian!” Zuzu tells him as Mist Valley Thunder Lord changed its target to Mist Valley Apex Avian, but Mist Valley Apex Avian flapped its wings which created powerful wind, it attacked and destroyed it. (Commander Sobek: 8000 - 7900) The wind from Mist Valley Apex Avian blew Zuzu’s hair clips off of her. “I end my turn, but you guys couldn’t have outsmarted me, I’m a Master strategist!” Commander Sobek shouted. “Looks like we outsmart you.” Zuzu says with a smile, as Yuya looked at her and blushed. “Zuzu, you look beautiful with your hair down.” Yuya complements her as Zuzu blushed, then she picks up her hair clips and puts them in her pockets. “If you think I’m beautiful that way, then I’ll prove to you that I’m a beautiful goddess.” Zuzu smiles as she kicks off her white boots, leaving her in her beautiful bare feet as Yuya blushed even more. “I always knew I look more like a beautiful goddess with my beautiful hair down, plus in my current attire that Alexis Rhodes (ARC-V) gave me when I was in hiding, and in my beautiful bare feet.” Zuzu smiles. “You think looking that way will distract me from winning the duel!?“ Commander Sobek asks in shock. “Of course, its my turn, I draw! I activate my facedown card! Call of the Haunted! I can bring back 1 monster from the graveyard, I revive Mist Valley Thunder Lord!” Yuya shouts as he revived Sobek‘s Synchro Monster. “Next I activate the Action Spell, Double Attack! It doubles my monsters attack points!” Yuya explains as Mist Valley Apex Avian’s attack points doubled. Mist Valley Apex Avian: (Attack: 2700 - 5400) “Mist Valley Thunder Lord, attack Sobek directly!” Yuya ordered as Mist Valley Thunder Lord attacked Commander Sobek directly. (Commander Sobek: 7900 - 5300) “Mist Valley Apex Avian, finish him off!” Yuya ordered as Mist Valley Apex Avian attacked Commander Sobek directly. (Commander Sobek: 5300 - 0) “You win! But this war is far from over!” Commander Sobek lays defeated, then he turned to dust, then the wind blows the dust away. Yuya and Zuzu’s troops grabs Commander Sobek‘s deck, then they wait on the gunship. “That was an awesome win Yuya!” Zuzu smiles. “Thanks Zuzu.” Yuya thanks her as she blushed. “Yuya there’s something I wanna tell you, I love you.” Zuzu confesses her feelings. “You do, you really do?” Yuya asked as Zuzu gave him a kiss on the lips. “Does that answer your question?” Zuzu asked with a smile. “Yes it does.” Yuya answered with a smile as Zuzu grabs her boots. “Yuya, please carry me, I don’t feel like walking back to the gunship, or putting my boots back on, I wanna stay barefoot for the rest of the day.” Zuzu smiles. “Sure.” Yuya responds as he lifts Zuzu off the ground, and carries her to the gunship, they got on board, then the gunship flies off.